Peribahasa Gaje
by girl-chan2
Summary: Semua orang pasti punya peribahasa tersendiri! Tapi coba lihat kenistaan mereka yang punya peribahasa dan reaksi orang yang membacanya di fic ini! :D


Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Para chara yang ada di fic ini bukan milikku!

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, banyak OC bertebaran, dll.

* * *

**-Seseorang dapat dinilai dari kualitas peribahasanya-** (peribahasa yang entah siapa pembuatnya)

Semua yang hadir di sana saling melirik tajam dan berkembang menjadi acara penuduhan massal.

"Heh! Tuh! Baca!"

"Elu aja yang baca!"

"Peribahasa gue pasti yang terbaik!"

Karena takut bakalan terjadi perang dunia ke 3, mereka pun kembali bergerak.

* * *

**-Sebuah pinjaman yang sudah lama tetap saja bukan hadiah-** (Peribahasa Mouri Motonari)

"HOI, CHOSOKABE! BALIKIN SENJATA GUE YANG LU PINJEM ZAMAN PERANG DULU!" kata Motonari sambil nodongin Ring Blade-nya ke arah teman (bukan) masa lalunya, Motochika.

"Apa banget, sih? Itu punya gue dari dulu!" kata Motochika kagak ngaku.

Hulahup besi (?) itu pun langsung menghajar Motochika dengan telak.

* * *

**-Sehelai rambut keluarga Haan lebih berat daripada berat setengah Denmark-** (Peribahasa Ara Haan)

'A-apa maksudnya itu?' Mungkin itulah kata hati yang membacanya.

Tapi tidak ada yang berani mengajukan pertanyaan karena Ara memasang senyum psikopat.

'Kalau sehelainya saja begitu, gimana berat totalnya coba?' batin yang lain sweatdrop.

* * *

**-Mahkota hanyalah sebuah topi dilapisi emas-** (peribahasa Jelly Catlite)

"Kagak gue sangka lu bisa bicara bijaksana begitu, Kucing!" Thundy hanya bisa melongo, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Andai dia sadar itu tuh mojokin dia!" bisik Rara. Frida mengangguk pelan.

* * *

**-Pria berambut pirang memiliki penampilan yang menakjubkan, tapi otak mereka tidak selalu berfungsi dengan benar-** (peribahasa Elemy Scorcas)

"Jadi begitu ya, Emy? Oke, fine! Lu, gue, NOTHING MORE!" Cowboy langsung menghajar Elemy dengan sebuah buku kamus tebal.

"Kenapa Kamiki jadi banyak, ya? Duh, Miki! Jangan ngelilingin gue, dong! Gue jadi puyeng, nih!"

* * *

**-Setelah bersalaman dengan orang Hamel, hitunglah jarimu-** (peribahasa Elsword Sieghart)

Lance hanya bisa melongo membacanya. Dia langsung menghitung jari-jari tangannya. "Eh? Kayaknya ini kagak apa-apa, deh!"

Sementara Aisha sibuk berbacot ria dengan Chung tentang masalah 'jari' barusan.

* * *

**-Masalah harus dilihat dari depan-** (peribahasa Irfan Catlite)

"Nii-chan! Itu artinya apa?" Raito bertanya kepada kakaknya yang hanya diam saja.

"Artinya masalah itu harus dilihat dari cara penyelesaiannya!"

Raito hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria, walaupun dia masih tidak mengerti.

* * *

**-Orang bodoh di Denmark adalah ilmuwan di Feita-** (peribahasa Aisha Glenstid)

"SIALAN LU, RAMBUT ANGGUR! HADEPIN GUE KALAU LU BERANI! BERANI-BERANINYA LU NGOMONG KAYAK GITU!" teriak Mathias sambil ngamuk-ngamuk gaje sebelum dijejelin ikan basi, kue buatan Cowboy, makanan kucing, dan lain-lain.

"Itu memang kenyataan, Denmaku!" oceh Aisha.

"DAMN YOU GRAPE HAIR!"

"Sabarlah, Makun!"

* * *

**-Orang Velder akan menebas lemarinya untuk membunuh satu kecoak-** (peribahasa Au Yan Ling)

Raven udah nyiapin tombak, pedang, gada, dan sejenisnya. "Oh, jadi lu mau gue tebas beneran ya, bocah sialan?!"

"Sekarang gue ngerti apa maksud peribahasa gaje itu!" kata Ieyasu sambil mangut-mangut.

* * *

**-Perbuatan cabul dan jorok seperti wanita Ice Mage yang dilahirkan dan tinggal di Prancis-** (peribahasa Icilcy Frezza)

"Mein Gott, Bruder!"

"Diamlah, kawan!"

"Kagak gue sangka!"

"Oh, just shut up!" Icilcy pun langsung menonjok Francis yang mulai nemplok ke arahnya.

"Iiiiih! Abang kan cuma merefleksikan arti peribahasa tersebut~"

Icilcy langsung ngacungin Icilce Staff-nya, "BLOODY FROG! MUNDUR ATAU GUE BEKUIN LU! GUE COWOK DAN SEORANG ICE MAGE!"

* * *

**-Nafsu makan datang saat ada makanan-** (peribahasa Tian Lo)

"Oh, kalau begitu mulai sekarang gue bakalan jauhin semua makanan punya abang gue!" kata Daren sambil manggut-manggut.

"DARY KEJAM!" teriak Saphire si pemilik suara cempreng-nan-tak-merdu tersebut.

* * *

**-Lebih baik memberikan satu sen daripada meminjami 30 Dollar-** (peribahasa Au Yan Kun)

"Oh!" Mathias langsung melempar sekeping uang kepada Girl-chan.

"Mathy kejam!"

"Daripada gue pinjemin 500 kroner yang kagak ikhlas, mending gue kasih tuh satu sen secara percuma! Bunga di gue bisa sampe 89 persen, mau lu? Kalau gue enjoy aja!"

Rara hanya bisa memeluk Girl-chan yang mewek.

"Huweeee~ Mathy kejaaaam!"

"Sabarlah! Kapan-kapan kita kalahkan mereka, ya!"

Kapan-kapan lho, mbak Rara! Kapan-kapan!

* * *

**-Darah lebih kental daripada air-** (peribahasa yang entah siapa pembuatnya)

"Gue jadi merinding, nih! Kayaknya yang bikin ini tuh orangnya psikopat macem Pirate!Otou-chan!" kata Lucy sambil gemetar.

"Kenapa, Kak? Ah, iya! Gue inget banget kalau udah ngejilatin darah yang kena tangan gue, apalagi punya si sulung Andreas itu!"

Semua orang langsung mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

* * *

**-Orang yang pendek lebih banyak didengar daripada dilihat-** (peribahasa yang entah siapa pembuatnya)

"Tuh! Dengerin, Aisha!"

"Diam saja kau, ElBaka!"

* * *

**-Apakah kuda makan di sini atau orang Turki berpesta di sini?-** (Peribahasa Add Kim)

"A-apa?" Sadiq hanya bisa melongo.

Semua orang langsung melirik makhluk yang nasod bukan, manusia juga bukan.

"Apa? Oh, itu! Kenyataan banget kan?" tanya Add cuek.

Sadiq pun langsung kabur ke toilet.

* * *

**-Jangan salahkan Tuhan yang telah menciptakan ular, tapi berterimakasihlah pada-Nya karena tidak menciptakan kaki untuknya-** (peribahasa yang entah siapa pembuatnya)

"Bagiku terdengar seperti, 'Jangan salahkan Tuhan yang telah menciptakan Saphire, tapi berterimakasihlah pada-Nya karena tidak menciptakan suara yang lebih cempreng dan berisik untuknya'!" gumam Thundy.

Cowboy yang berada di sebelahnya mendengar hal itu dan mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa, sih?"

"Kagak, tadi ada jangkrik bunyinya krik krik!"

* * *

**-Setiap burung suka mendengar dirinya mencicit sepanjang pagi-** (peribahasa Daren Andreas)

"Aku berpikir yang tepat adalah, 'ElBaka senang mendengar dirinya berkoar-koar sepanjang hari'!" kata Aisha datar.

Yang lainnya langsung setuju.

"KALIAN BERKOALISASI!"

* * *

**-Keberuntungan seperti bunga! Jika tidak dicabut hari ini, maka tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua-** (Peribahasa Ronan Erudon)

"Kenapa kau selalu mengaitkan segala sesuatu dengan bunga, sih?" tanya Mathias.

"Rahasia~ Peluk aku dulu baru aku kasih tau!"

Namun pemuda Kanavan itu malah melayang keluar jendela dengan tidak elitnya.

* * *

**-Saudara seperti tali rafia, jangan menariknya terlalu keras-** (Peribahasa Elwania Phoenixia)

"Aku tidak mengerti, dayo! Dia membuat peribahasa itu sendiri, tapi malah melanggarnya sendiri!"

"Iya juga, sih!" kata Lance sambil mengingat cerita Musket tentang Fire-Ice War beberapa tahun lalu.

* * *

**-Menghancurkan partai politik sama saja dengan membuang beras untuk mendapatkan ayam-** (Peribahasa Girl-chan)

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau ngerti soal politik, BakAuthor!" komentar Cowboy.

* * *

**-Rambut coklat pada pria adalah bunga kemalangan-** (peribahasa Kirohana Leny)

Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah Saphire dan Flamy.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Semua orang pun kembali sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

* * *

**-Seseorang yang mau makan di Denmark harus membawa sekarung telur bersamanya-** (peribahasa entah siapa pembuatnya)

"Hmm, bukankah itu salah? Bukannya yang benar itu 'di Velder'?"

"Entahlah! Mungkin saja orang yang menulis ini takut orang-orang akan sekarat di Denmark sana gara-gara tidak ada makanan selain bir!" sembur Raven yang kagak terima dilecehkan (?).

* * *

**-Jika seseorang mempunyai bakat, maka kucingnya akan senang-** (peribahasa Rara Catlite)

"Ah, iya! Begitukah, Jelly?" tanya Rara lembut pada kucing kecilnya itu.

* * *

**-Jika seseorang ditipu sekali, penipu itu memalukan. Jika dia tertipu dua kali, dia yang memalukan!-** (Peribahasa Musket Liferpoint)

"Aku rasa, Saphire-kun tidak akan menyadarinya! Yah, kecuali Daren-kun!" ujar Thundy pelan kepada Jin.

"Ya!" Jin hanya bergumam kecil.

* * *

**-Jika kau menginginkannya, jangan paksa dia menyukaimu-** (peribahasa Frida Marionette)

Orang-orang malang itu pun tidak bisa mencegah aksi rebutan Mathias antara Girl-chan dan 'entah-siapa-itu'.

* * *

**-Di Hamel, 15 menit berjalan serasa 2 jam-** (peribahasa Rena Elvia)

"Aku kira tak ada yang bisa menandingi kemalasan Saphire!" decak yang lain.

Chung pun langsung mewek.

"Huweeee~ RENA KEJAM!"

* * *

**-Dalam cinta, selalu ada yang mencium dan dicium-** (peribahasa yang entah siapa pembuatnya)

Chuuu~

"SIALAN LU, MESUM! Ngapain lu cium-cium gue, hah?!"

Francis mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Abang hanya mencerminkan arti peribahasa tersebut~"

PLAK! PLAK! DUAR! PRANG!

"DIED IN HELL YOU, FROG!"

"Kenapa selalu ada cinta dan wanita yang ada di otak orang mesum itu?"

* * *

**-Terkadang sangat sulit membayar buah yang telah dimakan-** (peribahasa Han Mei Han)

"Aku tidak heran! Pantas saja hutangmu kepada penjual buah keliling itu melebihi daftar untuk pengeluaran bengkel!" ucap Thundy pedas.

Elemy hanya nyengir.

* * *

**-Waktu yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, tapi selalu ada kesempatan di lain waktu untuk memeluk seseorang-** (peribahasa An Shyota)

"LAGI?! AKU PERGI DARI SINI SAJA KALAU BEGINI JADINYA!" kata Raven misuh-misuh sambil berusaha mencegah tangan jahil (?) pemuda Kanavan itu memeluk dirinya.

* * *

**-Hargailah saudaramu, tapi jangan mencuri barang miliknya-** (peribahasa Daren Andreas)

"TUH, SAPHIRE! DENGERIN! BACA! RESAPIN!" cecok Jin dan Thundy kepada Saphire.

"Cih, apa bedanya? Abang menyebalkan itu selalu nyuri barang-barangku!" misuh Daren.

* * *

**-Jangan pernah berkencan karena kekayaan. Kau bisa meminjamnya jika kau mau-** (Peribahasa Flamy Phoenixia)

"Wow, Flamy!" decak Elwania kagum. "Aku kagak tau kalau kau bisa bikin peribahasa romansa macam begitu!"

* * *

**-Tidak ada pohon tanpa batang. Tidak ada persahabatan tanpa perebutan-** (peribahasa Herman Milan)

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ada peribahasa semacam itu!" komentar Ronan kepada Endrasil. "Tuh contoh aslinya!"

Ronan menunjuk Girl-chan dan 'entah-siapa-itu' yang sedang bertengkar soal Mathias (lagi).

* * *

**-Semua orang suka mengundang temannya dalam keberuntungan, tapi sering menyeretnya dalam kemalangan-** (peribahasa Thundy Shocka)

"Aku rasa itu mungkin saja, mengingat sifatnya!" komentar Ieyasu kepada Lance.

Selanjutnya, mereka ketakutan dihujani death glare maut sang pemuda Lightning Mage berambut navy blue itu.

* * *

**-Seseorang memuji sesuatu hanya dari mulut-** (peribahasa yang entah siapa pembuatnya)

"Ah, masa? Iiiiih, Lucy! Pitamu cantik banget! Itu sangat bagus!"

"Terima kasih, Rina-chan! Bungamu juga bagus, lho!"

"Aiih! Bando itu lucu sekali, Mei Han! Oh iya, topimu bagus sekali, Elwa!"

Mari kita intip kata hati mereka yang hampir sama.

"Dasar cari muka!"

Dan peribahasa tidak selalu salah!

* * *

**-Pertentangan itu seperti cakar kucing! Jika tajam, dia akan melukaimu-** (peribahasa Lanca Stoppersky)

"Waaaaaah! Tepat sekali, Lanca! Tepat sekali -dengan yang terjadi di tempatku-!" seru Ara bersemangat.

"Mari bersatu denganku kalau begitu?"

"Errr, kapan-kapan saja, deh!"

Kapan-kapan lho, Ara! Kapan-kapan!

* * *

**-Pinjaman bertahan seminggu, penjualan bertahan lebih dari sebulan-** (peribahasa Rina Erudon)

Endrasil hanya bisa terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. 'Ya, mungkin meminjam sesuatu itu baik, tapi kepemilikkannya?'

* * *

**-Pemuda sakit hati, petua sakit kepala-** (peribahasa yang entah siapa pembuatnya)

Sayangnya, mereka semua sudah mulai molor, terutama Saphire.

"Bisa dilanjutkan?"

* * *

**-Jangan membicarakan hutangku kalau kau tidak mau membayarnya!-** (peribahasa Endrasil Crowner)

Mathias yang tadinya mau ngomongin masalah keuangan Girl-chan hanya bisa cengo membaca peribahasa tersebut.

* * *

**-Sesuatu yang baik dapat ditemukan di bawah gulingmu-** (peribahasa Chung Seiker)

"Oh! Kalau begitu, aku molor saja seharian, ya? Tidur siangku jadi lebih awal dan paling lama!" kata Jelly sambil nyengir ala kucing.

"Jangan percaya sama PikaChung, Kucing!" bentak Thundy.

* * *

**-Setan menghasut seseorang di tempat Catlite, orang itu menyesatkan saudaranya di tempat Phoenixia, Tuhan mengutuk mereka di tempat Andreas, dan Malaikat membuangnya ke tempat Mercowlya-** (Peribahasa Cheling Voidper)

"Jadi kesimpulannya, gue dan adek gue ini menyesatkan?!" Elwania menyiapkan Skill Magic-nya.

"Oh, jadi gue dan abang gue yang menyebalkan ini terkutuk, ya?!" Daren mengongkang senapannya.

"Terus, gue dan adek-adek gue ini penghasut, begitu?!" Irfan mengasah pedangnya sampai tajam.

"Oh! Jadi gue dan kakak gue ini tempat buangan, ya?" Cowboy mengisi peluru di Revolver-nya.

"KE SINI LU, DEMON SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NII-SAN! TOLONG AKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

**-Satu-satunya yang berasal dari Kanavan hanyalah sihir-** (peribahasa Elesis Sieghart)

"Terus, gue sang Kanavan Royal Knight ini apaan, dong? Sampah, ya? Kagak baik gitu!"

"E-eh? B-bukan begitu!"

"Terus?! APA?! CIH! SUSAH PAYAH AKU MELINDUNGI KANAVAN!"

Oke, adegan ala sinetron yang biasa tayang di FTV itu mulai meracuni pikiran Ronan.

"E-eh, Ronan?"

"LO, GUE, END!"

'Memang dari dulu, kan?' batin yang lain sweatdrop.

Sementara Mathias ikut memanas-manasi. Dasar pecinta sinetron sejati!

* * *

**-Jarak antar saudara selalu dekat-** (peribahasa Lui Ziu Wan)

"Saking dekatnya, kau sering menyusahkanku setiap hari!" komentar Daren.

Saphire hanya bisa nyengir.

* * *

**-Orang Denmark tahu banyak hal tentang bir, tapi selalu bertanya tentang letak bar-** (Peribahasa Alexia Cowboy Mercowlya)

"Oh, jadi lu mau nyobain rasanya ditebas kapak terbaruku, hah?! Ini buatan blacksmith terbaik di Elder, tau!"

Daren dan Thundy pun langsung menarik Cowboy beberapa langkah menjauh dari Mathias.

* * *

**-Keturunan Andreas yang tertua adalah teman yang buruk, tapi mereka adalah kakak yang lebih buruk lagi-** (peribahasa Eve Siloner)

"Ya, mungkin itu sebabnya kenapa Daren selalu menjauhinya!"

Bisikan tersebut cukup menyakitkan untuk membuat Saphire langsung mewek kepada sang adik tercinta.

"Huweee~ Dary~"

"Apa lu, Abang menyebalkan?! Mereka tuh bener semua, tau! Terutama lu tuh kakak -dan seme- yang buruk!" Entah kenapa, kalimat 'dan seme' itu ikut terucap.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, kedua saudara itu sudah langsung cabut ke toilet terdekat. Oh, Bang Mathy mau ngintip ya? Aku nitip dari angel atas samping, ya! Biar kelihatan jelas semuanya! *plak!*

* * *

**-Jangan percaya dengan sumur yang bergema-** (peribahasa yang entah siapa pembuatnya)

Semua orang pun menoleh ke arah seekor kambing jabrik (?) dan seorang pria berambut coklat yang cerewet dengan muka kayak kodok (?).

* * *

**-Tiga orang Denmark, 5 bir-** (peribahasa Eliga Velix)

"Apa artinya itu, Kambing?"

"Mungkin artinya hanya ada 1 orang bukan pemabuk di antara 3 orang Denmark?"

Celetukan Cowboy bikin sakit hati, sumpah.

* * *

**-Persaudaraan adalah tiang keluarga-** (peribahasa yang entah siapa pembuatnya)

"Aku tidak menyangka! Contohnya banyak sekali di sekitar kita!" ucap Ieyasu.

"Nee-chan~ Ayo kita bersatu bersama Nii-chan!"

"Hei, Otou-chan! Ke sinilah!"

"Mari kita bersatu semuanya!"

* * *

**-Ketika kebaikan mendatangimu, sambutlah dengan senang hati-** (peribahasa Exoray Woohlyang)

"Jangankan kebaikan, keburukan seperti Crowner Senior dan Catlite Senior saja disambutnya dengan baik!" misuh Cowboy.

* * *

**-Di mana ada sihir, di situ ada bunga-** (peribahasa Ronan Erudon)

'Apa ini kagak salah? Untuk bagian bunganya masih wajar, tapi sihir? Bukankah itu bidangnya Aisha?' batin yang lain cengo.

* * *

**-Pemabuk dan pembunuh tidur di siang hari-** (peribahasa Raven Crowner)

"Idiiiiiiiiiih! Kok Ravy tau, sih?" cibir Exoray kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Gimana kagak? Orang dia pembunuhnya, kok!" balas Irfan.

"Atau malah dia pemabuknya? Hehehe!" tambah Mathias.

"DIEM LU, KAMBING!"

* * *

**-Tanpa kelinci, serigala akan mati-** (peribahasa yang entah siapa pembuatnya)

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang terobsesi dengan hal semacam ini!" kata Cowboy sambil geleng-geleng.

* * *

**-Kau tidak bisa berlari dengan perut kosong, dia tidak bisa mendengar-** (peribahasa yang entah siapa pembuatnya)

"Hehehe! Hoi, Alexia! Coba baca itu, deh! Hehehe!"

"Perutmu kagak cuma tuli, tapi juga buta! Makanan kayak gitu aja lu embat!"

"Jangan salah lho, Alexia! Ini makanan kesukaanku! Setidaknya, ini masih enakan dibandingkan kuemu!"

"DIEM AJA LU, SEPUPU SIALAN!"

* * *

**-Kau harus memeluk banyak kambing sebelum menemukan pasangan sejati-** (peribahasa Chung Seiker)

"SIALAN LU, PIKACHUNG! KENAPA LU BIKIN PERIBAHASA YANG NYUSAHIN ORANG, SIH?!" teriak Mathias emosi.

Sepertinya Ronan harus berterima kasih kepada peribahasa Chung tersebut.

"Kambing meluk kambing!" desis Cowboy pelan.

* * *

**-Kekuatan tanpa pertahanan adalah saudara dari kematian-** (peribahasa Raven Crowner)

"Contohya kau, Abang menyebalkan!" kata Daren sambil menuding Saphire dengan kaki kursi (?).

"DARY KEJAM!"

* * *

Review! :D


End file.
